Leophyte Morena
Tribute Summary Leophyte is a district 7 girl made by ViniciusDeAssis1999. Tribute Info Name: Leophyte Morena Gender: Female District: 7 Age: 18 Main Weapon: Throwing Knives Other Weapons: Machete Strengths: Speed & Agility, Hiding Weaknesses: Physical Strenght, Hand-to-Hand Combat Backstory: Leophyte was born in the poorest part of the district, considered by the others as "small hell". Her father died misteriously on the day that she born and she never learned even his name, since her mother did not want to do so. Talking about her mother, she was a brave woman called Lucifar who has been working as cleaner and maid for all her life, since she had to find an easy work to support and try to give a good childhood to Leophyte. As the years passed by, they stayed living in the poorest part always with the same old thing, being poor and doing nothing but hope to stay alive. So, Leophyte's life changed mainly when she met a drugs seller called Boivaca. That man was terrible and very dangerous, as he has killed more than thirty people just because they did not give the money that was Boivaca's. Leophyte, for some odd reason, fell in love with him. Her mother was totally against the relationship, and she would lock Leophyte in the bathroom to do not make she and Boivaca meet again. But just her mother was not enough to suffer that crazy love. Leophyte always managed to meet with her love and usually make out with him, but her mother did not know. She was almost fourteen years by that time, but she already had sex previously. So, one of the worst things that would happen on their life managed to happen. Something that Leophyte's mother never wanted to feel that young, but her daughter was not very careful about those things. Leophyte was... pregnant. And with just mere fourteen years old, and she was already ready to give birth to a child. She decided to tell Boivaca about the pregnancy and when she crossed the community to find his home, he was on that exact moment killing a man in her front, probably because of drugs. Leophyte did not want to tell her about their children now, fearing that Boivaca would kill her and the baby, even before it borns. But anyway, she had to and she felt doing so, so she revealed to him that she was pregnant and may give birth in nine months. He froze immediately. He never wanted to have a kid, mainly during the process of selling drugs. But to Leophyte's luck and surprise, he just ran away out of the house. On that day, she knew that he was going off the area and leaving to another one. She started to cry alone in her bedroom, she was about to have a baby and take care of him or her, and even the father of the child will not help her. How will she survive with it? Just her sad future will tell. So her mother continued working as maid to pay the bills, and help Leophyte with the pregnancy. So, during that year, Leophyte met one of the only girls who would help her in the entire district: Sheila. Sheila was a caring and loveful girl, but with a dream of dancing to the whole Panem and being famous. Leophyte did not believe that Sheila would be famous one day, especially because she came from the poorest part of one of the poorest districts. But Sheila never lost the hope, she still tries to be famous and no one, I mean no one will be able to tell her the contrary. Sheila and her got really close friends when Sheila was helping Leophyte to take care of the baby who has not even born. The other would count with each other in any circustamnce. So, nine months later, the thing that she waited for has finally came. They had not money enough to take her to a hospital or to a house where woman do childbirths, so the birth had to be at their poor home. Sheila and Leophyte's mother put her over the couch and told her to force the baby off. She whispered quickly and as the baby slowly rolled off direct to Sheila's hands, they discovered it was a boy. A small boy. Her kid born healthy and surprisingly good, it was very unusual since most of the babies who born in that area die seconds after the birth. Leophyte's mother managed to open a smile, one thing that she has not doing in ages. They put the boy with the name of Juniore, as her mother confessed to Leophyte that her father was called Juniore. So, the next three years happened quickly. Juniore was growing up with few problems, almost none. Although, Leophyte started to work as maid too in an office to help her mother paying the bills of the house. They three lived very good, being happy. At least, happy in their terms. But their life was about to change and it happened when she was seventeen years old. Sheila, with her dream of being famous at the Capitol eyes, signed up in a dance project. But she did not know what was really that project. It was a traffic project. The whole program was organized by a famous model who is very rich and has more money than anyone in District 7, Liviella Marino. She was very famous and important, and was planning with the Capitol to traffic girls from District 7 to the Capitol clubs. It is less expensive than just contracting girls to be prostitutes, and just few people of the district know what is even human traffic. She had three more important "allies" doing the traffic project and we will list their names and fuctions on the sections. The first is Irina. A fat and blonde woman who lives in the Capitol on the club, controlling what the girls do there and how they work. There is a man, the only man in the main square of villains. Russo. He is a tall and fat man, with total white hair and works mainly threading the girls with photos of the family, or raping them if they do not do their work properly. And there is another woman, Wandala. She works as the one who invites the girls to be "models", or "dancers" in the Capitol. Most of the girls belive on Wandala, since she is another important woman in the district. The square, or as people call them "the Traffic Square", are very dangerous and had fooled more than thousand girls and transforming them into mere prostitutes on the Capitol clubs. Sheila almost was one of those girls. One day, there was a party happening on that area and Sheila and Leophyte were at the party, dancing good how they knew. Wandala was in that party, searching for other girls to send to the Capitol as "dancers" and transform them later into "prostitutes". She invited Sheila to do a try-out for a "group of dance". Sheila accepted immediately and in the other day, she went to the house of Leophyte and called her to be with her during the try-out. Leophyte accepted, though, thinking that it would be a good idea to have a new job and pay the bills for her mother and for her kid. So, in the other month, when the try-out day arrived, they both put their best dancing clothes on and went out to the club, thinking that they dream may come true, but they do not know that their "nightmares" would happen instead. So, they did very well during the try-out with Wandala controlling and Liviella watching through the cameras of the club. They selected Leophyte as one of the girls to send to the Capitol and Sheila got very upset about it, throwing things to the air and stomping out the club. Leophyte felt bad, even though she was doing nothing but show her talent. As Sheila went away, Wandala told her to do not follow her and Leophyte stopped. She had to obey Wandala to go to the Capitol be in the "dancing group". She stayed there and saw some other girls being selected to be in the "dancing group" with her, as Rossangela, a red-haired girl who had the same dream as Sheila; be famous all around Panem and another girl, sweeter, called Jessica. Jessica was a worker girl, who just trying the try-outs of the dancing club to have money for her parents, which both were too old to work again. They two got close friends with Leophyte, as they three were the selected ones for the "dancing group." Later, they three started to train together for the shows as Liviella and Wandala were planning how their trip would be and how no one could not knew that the girls were sent to be prostitutes, and not dancers. Russo called the three girls and took them to the train. They three thought that their lives would finally worth it, but they were sadly wrong. Immediately, Lyophite's mother felt something. Something that just mothers can feel. Feel that her daughter was in danger, and she could not do anything, but she did not trust the feeling, letting her daughter go to the Capitol. The train ride took some minutes and Russo was kind and lovely with the girls during the ride, to do not make them feel like they already knew what was going to happen with them. When they arrived at the Capitol, they were immediately taken to a dark and mysterious club, where they locked the three girls inside the basement with the other prostitutes. The prostitutes looked at them as they knew that other girls had just been hardly cheated. Then, the expression on the other girls' faces made them feel what they were in. A prostitution club, and they are supposed to be the prostitutes. And they cannot do anything against it, because they are locked in that basement. The girls got desperate, screaming to let the guards set them free. But an old prostitute there, Waleska, told them that it would not do anything. She was being a "sexual slave" for years of them, and she never managed to even tell anything about it. So, the girls decided to shut up and stay with the other ones, trying to know what they were going to face in that club. The other girls who became prostitutes told them everything about the day-to-day life there. They are locked in the basement for the entire day, and they only go to the club at night, when mans and boys are waiting for girls to have sex. They have to go with the mans and be quiet, to only get a small bit of the money. The girls have to stay there for all their life, or until she dies alone. Her life could not be worst, and everything she wanted was be at her poor home again, away from there. But she could not have it at that time, she had to follow the rules of Lievella or she would die at their hands. On the night of the day, the work started. She and the other girls were on the club, as more mans came and taking the girls slowly to the rooms. Leophyte did not want to go with any man, so she slapped one of them that tried to drag her to a room. Russo and Irina hated that and Russo took her to a separate room, where he raped her badly. He did not have any mercy with her, torturing while raping. After the rape, he locked her on the basement, giving almost no food or water to her. She stayed there, locked. And she could not escape, because they were everywhere. She had the same routine for a long while, but the things started to change when she was eighteen years old, less than one month to the reapings in District 7 to happen. One of those days, Jessica was at the club when Liviella was going to all the clubs, check if no one was suspecting that the girls were locked there, serving as their slaves. When Liviella entered, Jessica, in an angry mode after Liviella joked about Jessica's mother's job, advanced against Liviella with a kitchen knife. Leophyte tried to stop her, but it was too late. Jessica stabbed Liviella on the shoulder, but in the exact moment, Russo sent a bullet on her skull. Jessica dropped to one of the sides, completely dead. Leophyte and Rossangela screamed, their best friend just happened to die. So, the "traffic sqaure" discussed one day later, deciding on killing Rossangela (because she had just few clients around the night) and sent Leophyte back to district 7, where she would die naturally because of eating poison that they would put on her coffee. So it happened as they planned, one day later, they inserted snake poison into Rossangela's veins. Leophyte got really upset and managed to discover through the door that they were planning on kill her family and herself at District 7. So, she made a plan. She came back at District 7 with their help, but immediately, ran away to the forest. She does not know what happened to her family, but she hopes they are okay. She stayed on the forest for the entire month, just coming back for the reapings. So during the reapings, she volunteered to tell everything that she knows about the human traffic. Personality: Leophyte is a sweet and nice girl, who does anything to help the ones that she loves. She may even die or get hurt badly just to do not get hurt someone that she really likes. She has honor and dignity, and nothing could ever change her life-way-to-be. No one. Even Liviella and her gang could not change her personality, and she never did while she was serving as a slave on the Capitol. But she got one thing from that, a sense of making the fair people get what they deserve. She started to be revengeful, knowing that they would pay expensively for any thing that they made her feel, and she will avenge it, as she has almost sure that she won't give up easily on the Games. Fear: Being slave again Token: A photo of her son, Juniore. Height: 6'0 Category:VDA's Tributes Category:District 7 Category:Females Category:18 year olds Category:Volunteer Category:Characters Category:Tributes